Rasi Bintang
by Fujoshi janai desu yo ne
Summary: Tanpa ia sadari kisah kehidupannya mirip dengan rasi bintang itu. / "Sejak kapan kau menyukai hal yang rumit?" / "Kau tau apa yang terjadi selanjutnya?" / "Kiyomitsu dengar-"/Anmitsu dengan pair tersembunyi di dalamnya


Gemini

Malam ini tidak seperti malam-malam sebelumnya. Langit terlihat lebih bercahaya, bintang bertebaran di langit sana menambah kecantikan untuk malam ini.  
Maka tidak aneh untuk pedang yang mencintai kecantikan seperti Kashuu Kiyomitsu yang memilih duduk di beranda untuk memandangi langit dibanding mengikuti toudan lain yang telah berkelana ke dunia mimpi.

Angin malam yang terasa dingin tidak dihiraukan, jari telunjuk yang berhias cat kuku berwarna merah menunjuk-tunjuk beberapa bintang dan bibirnya menggumamkan sesuatu.

"Kiyomitsu, apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Disclaimer :**

 **Touken ranbu © DMM Games & Nitro+**

 **Gemini © Fujoshi janai desu yo ne**

 **Warning :**

 **OOC (maybe), typo(s), EYD, dll**

 **Don't Like Don't Read**

 **Special request dari Rhymos Ethereal**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kashuu nyaris berteriak ketika mendengar suara lain di belakangnya. Kepalanya ditolehkan dengan cepat untuk mengetahui siapa pemilik suara itu.

"Jangan mengagetkanku, Yasusada" balas Kashuu dengan ekspresi kesal.

Sedangkan Yasusada hanya tersenyum tanpa dosa menanggapinya, dan tanpa permisi ia duduk di samping teman seperjuangannya itu.

"Jadi apa yang kau lakukan?" tanyanya lagi.

Protesan Kashuu tak jadi diungkapkan melihat Yasusada dengan tanpa berdosanya duduk di sebelah nya. Menghela nafas secara terang-terangan, Kashuu akhirnya menjawab pertanyaan Yasusada.

"Melihat rasi bintang,"

"Rasi bintang?"

Kali ini Kashuu mengangguk dan menunjuk pada bintang-bintang di langit sana, Yasusada mengikuti arah yang ditunjuk Kashuu dengan ekspresi bingung.

"Sejak kapan kau menyukai hal rumit seperti ini?" tanya Yasusada.

Iris langit malamnya tak lepas dari bintang-bintang,

"Rumit?" Kini Kashuu yang bingung. Iris merahnya beralih menatap sosok di sampingnya.

"Bukanlah Kashuu tidak menyukai hal rumit?" Yasusada menoleh dan irisnya dipertemukan dengan iris merah yang begitu disukainya.

"Yah... Aruji-sama memberi ku buku tentang rasi bintang."

"Eh? Benarkah?"

Kashuu hanya menanggapinya dengan mengangguk.

"Lalu sekarang ada rasi bintang apa?" tanya Yasusada untuk keenam kalinya.

Kashuu sempat tertawa geli melihat Yasusada yang kini banyak bertanya, sebelum matanya menatap langit.

"Yang itu rasi bintang Taurus,"

Jari telunjuk Kashuu menunjuk 10 bintang dan membentuk garis penghubung antara satu bintang dengan bintang yang lain.

"Lalu yang itu rasi bintang Gemini."

Kali ini Kashuu menunjuk 6 bintang dan membuat garis penghubung lagi. Ada binar antusias di bola mata sewarna langit milik Yasusada ketika bola matanya mengikuti gerakan jari telunjuk Kashuu.

"Ah... Kalau tidak salah Gemini itu digambarkan dengan dua orang kembar, apa benar? Kalau tidak salah pernah ada yang membicarakannya" tanya Yasusada.

Dahinya sedikit berkerut dengan raut wajah tampak berpikir, mencoba mengingat-ingat tentang pembicaraan yang pernah ia dengar tentang Gemini. Namun belum sempat ia mengingatnya Kashuu telah terlebih dahulu berbicara sehingga konsentrasinya buyar dan lebih memilih mendengarkan ucapan Kashuu.

"Ya, Gemini digambarkan dengan dua orang kembar." jawab Kashuu.

Iris merahnya melirik Yasusada sejenak dan kembali menatap rasi bintang Gemini.

"Terkadang aku berpik bahwa kita itu seperti rasi bintang Gemini," ucapnya kemudian.

"Eh?" Yasusada menoleh ke arah Kashuu dengan pandangan bingung.

"Kenapa? Kita kan tidak kembar." ucapnya dengan lugunya, sedangkan Kashuu menghela nafas lelah dengan pemikiran dangkal lawan bicaranya. Tapi toh pedang kesayangan Okita Souji itu memang tidak tau apapun, jadi Kashuu masih sedikit memakluminya.

"Bukan seperti itu… Setiap rasi bintang itu memiliki legenda masing-masing dan yah, aku berpikir bahwa legenda Gemini iru itu mirip dengan kita." jelas pedang pecinta keindahan itu.

"Memangnya legenda Gemini itu seperti apa?"

Kali ini iris merah -kesukaan Yasusada, beralih kembali menatap langit dan sedikit mengabaikan pandangan polos, namun penuh keingintahuan dari Yasusada.

"Gemini itu mewakili cerita si kembar Castor dan Pollux, mereka itu kembat beda ayah. Pollux memiliki keabadian dan terkenal akan kekuatannya, sedangkam Castor itu layaknya manusia yang akan mati walaupun begitu ia juga terkenal dengan kelihaiannya menunggangi kuda."

Perlahan pikiran pedang milik Okita yang patah di tragedi Ikedaya itu berkelana, mengingat tentang dirinya dan sosok teman seperjuangannya. Bukankah dari awal penjelasan mereka memang mirip Castor dan Pollux? Tanpa sadar Yasusada mengangguk seakan membaca pikiran Kashuu.

"Mereka melakukan berbagai hal bersama-sama. Sampai mereka terlibat pertempuran perebutan putri yang cantik," Kashuu terdiam sejenak sejenak mempertimbangkan sesuatu.

"kau tau apa yang terjadi?" Kashuu menoleh ke arah pedang yang selalu bersama Okita Souji dan ia hanya diberikan ekspresi bingung serta gelengan dari pedang itu.

"Castor mati dalam pertempuran itu."

Ekspresi Yasusada seketika berubah menjadi terkejut. Kepalanya perlahan menunduk memandangi tanah yang menjadi pinjakannya, perlahan tangannya terkepal. Sedangkan Kashuu tidak kembali berkata-kata seakan menunggu respon dari sosok yang terobsesi dengan -mantan, tuannya sendiri.

"Apa maksudmu itu mirip dengan ketika kau patah di penginapan Ikedaya dan Okita- _kun_ tidak menggunakanmu lagi? Sedangkan aku masih disayangi dan bersama Okita- _kun_. Kita memang selalu bersama karena kita pedang kebanggaan Okita _-kun_ , tapi ketika kau patah semua terasa berubah." ucap Yasusada

Iris biru menatap dalam sosok yang selama ini selalu bersamanya, sedangkan sosok itu hanya memalingkan wajahnya ke langit dengan bibir yang perlahan membentuk sebuah senyum. Yasusada tahu jika sosok itu -sangat iri kepadanya karena ia dapat menemani tuan mereka sampa ajal memanggil tuan mereka.

Ia tahu bahwa sosok itu lebih memilih diam akan segala hal yang terjadi di masa lalunya.

"Kiyomitsu… Aku.."

"Sudahlah Yasusada"

Ucapannya telah terlebih dahulu dipotong sebelum sempat ia menjelaskan apapun.

"Kiyomitsu dengarkan a-"

"Kau tau apa yang dilakukan Pollux selanjutnya?"

Dan lagi-lagi ucapannya dipotong. Tanpa menunggu jawaban dari lawan bicara Kashuu melanjutkan ucapannya.

"Pollux memohon kepada ayahnya, Jupiter untuk menjadikan Castor abadi seperti dirinya dan ayahnya pun memberikan keabadian kepada Pollux dan Castor di langit."

Iris biru itu melebar dan ia mengerti apa yang Kashuu coba persamakan selanjutnya. Namun belum sempat Yasusada bersuara, Kashuu terlebih dahulu bersuara sekan tak mengizinkan Yasusada untuk menjelaskan.

"Itu seperti dirimu yang memohon…." Jangan ditanya darimana Kashii tahu jika Yasusada selalu memohon,

"Lalu kita kembali dipertemukan disini."

"Bukan dipertemukan tetapi dipersatukan."

Kali ini Kashuu menoleh dengan ekspresi terkejut sedikit tergambar di wajahnya dan ia menemukan senyum yang selalu ia suka di wajah sosok yang sampai saat ini masih ia sayangi, seiri apapun dirinya kepada sosok itu. Perlahan kedua sudut bibir Kashuu tertarik ke atas membentuk senyum hangat.

"Dan kali ini kita bisa dipersatukan untuk bersama selamanya." bisik Kashuu pelan dan wajanya memanas dengan kalimatnya sendiri.

"A-Ah sudahlah ayo tidur,"

Setelah mengucapkan kalimat selanjutnya, dengan gerakan terburu-buru Kashuu segera bangkit. Namun baru dua langkah ia melangkah tangannya segera ditahan dan ketika ia berbalik sesuatu yang lembut menempel di bibirnya, tanpa diminta wajahnya telah memerah ketika mengetahui apa yang terjadi.

Yasusada menci- ah sudahlah ia tak sanggup. Hal itu tak berlangsung lama, hanya beberapa detik sebelum Yasusada mundur memberi jarak di antara mereka. Wajah Kashuu telah memerah sempurna, sedangkan Yasusada tersenyum tanpa dosa walaupun samar pipinya merona.

"Kali ini kita akan selalu bersama, tidak ada yang bisa memisahkan kita." ucap Yasusada.

Kashuu sempat mematung namun tak lama senyum kecil terbentuk di bibirnya.

"Dasar kau ini, pemikiranmu begitu sederhana," walaupun ia juga memikirkan hal itu. Tak lama ia melanjutkan langkahnya.

"Hee? Tapi benarkan?"

Yasusada segera menyamakan langkahnya dengan Kashuu. Kashuu mengendus mendengar pertanyaan Yasusada lalu tanpa sadar pikirannya melayang, teringat saat ia pertama kali menginjakan kakinya di tempat ini dan hal pertama yang ia inginkan adalah kehadiran sosok yang betada di sampingnya ini.

"Mungkin," Dan entah siapa yang memulai perlahan jari mereka bertautan selama perjalanan menuju kamar mereka.

* * *

Walaupun Kashuu terlahir dari penempa yang disebut sebagai orang terbuang yang ditempatkan di pinggir sungai dan memiliki kasta yang paling rendah.

Walaupun tuannya membuangnya.

Walaupun seisi dunia tak menginginkan dirinya.

Ia tak masalah selama Yasusada selalu bersamanya.

Selama ia masih dapat bertengkar, bergurau, dan melepaskan kesedihannya kepada sosok itu ia tak keberatan akan hal-hal negatif yang menimpanya.

Ah, ia juga memiliki _Saniwa_ nya yang selalu menerima dirinya apa adanya walaupun kecantikannya telah hilang sekalipun.

Dan ia memiliki benteng Honmaru tempat yang disebutnya sebagai 'rumah'.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **THE END**

Author note:

Yuhu~! Saya kembali~

Sesuai janji saya, saya bikin Anmitsu tentang rasi bintang. Saya meminta maaf karena saya baru bisa publish sekarang karena sebenarnya ceritanya udah selesai dalam satu hari cuman saya tidak punya waktu buat ngetiknya (kebiasaan saya kalau bikin cerita harus tulis tangan dulu).

Mungkin segitu curcol/? saya, semoga kalian semua terhibur.

Mohon kritik dan sarannya

Eits tungu dulu! Ada special omake dan ini memang sengaja dibuat agak OOC

.

.

.

Omake

"Mereka itu romantis ya,"

"Sayang doi gak peka."

Dua sosok yang bersembunyi di dinding terdekat begitu intens memandangi pasangan yang baru saja beranjak dari tempatnya. Setiap kejadian yang terjadi telah terekam di otak 'polos' mereka.

"Yamatonokami-san main sosor aja."

"Sayang doi gak bisa digituin"

Sosok yang dipredikati sebagai _hode_ sejati itu _sweatdrop_ mendengar curcol penuh kegalauan sang kakak.

"Kenapa gak coba ke Souza- _san_? Masa Kashuu yang selalu memikirkan kecantikan aja bisa sedangkan kamu yang udah diberi gelar dokter _Honmaru_ gak bisa?"

Sedangkan lawan bicaranya meringis pelan walaupun tak mau menghilangkan wibawanya.

"Itu kan-"

"Jadi apa yang kalian lakukan malam-malam di sini?"

Ucapan terhenti kedua sosok itu menoleh kebelakang dan menemukan sosok yang bahkan lebih seram dari hantu sekalipun. Sosok pelayan Aruji-sama yang siap berceramah ketika ada yang berbuat kenakalan.

Detik pertama mereka tetap mematung.

Detik kedua mereka saling melirik.

Detik ketiga mereka meneguk ludah mereka sendiri.

Detik keempat mereka mengambil ancang-ancang.

Dan detik kelima…..

"NIKARI-SAN ADA HANTU!"

"JANGAN LARI KALIAN BOCAH!"


End file.
